


(Kicking at the slightest form) I remember my first love

by lover_44



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Meet-Cute, booze, mentions of Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: It’s Saturday, and Richard’s life changes forever.Quietly, softly, and then with a loud thunder. Full of hope and beautiful promises, nothing he was ever expecting.(Or Richard and Taron meet too early)





	(Kicking at the slightest form) I remember my first love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since I saw Rocketman and then watched the Carpool Karaoke thing. It's ben awhile since I've written something, so I'm sorry. Also it's not betaed and english is not my first language, so any mistakes please feel free to point it out in the comments.
> 
> Tittle Belongs to  James Vincent McMorrow - Cavalier

It’s Saturday, and Richard’s life changes forever.

Quietly, softly, and then with a loud_ thunder _ . Full of hope and beautiful promises, nothing he was ever expecting. Right at the beginning Richard told himself that it was not about fame, or being recognised, or being admired. Not as a _ person _, no. All he did was to pour his heart out on his work. He loved this, without acting what was he to do? He had nothing else, and although still shy, he refused to go back to being that kid who had an anxiety attack every time he had to deal with others. The call came on a quiet night while the tv filled the background with white noise. Richard’s whole life seemed like white noise, lately.

_ “You’ve got the part! It’s yours!” _ Came the voice of his agent, clearly excited, and Richard felt _ terrified. _ His heart was beating so fast that he could not hear her talking, giving him directions, congratulations, life changing news. “Thank you” it was all he managed back in a whisper. When the call ended, his apartment was dead silent, but he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. His fingers moved fast, though, texting his family and a couple of his good and _ only _ friends in London.

He never intended to go out and celebrate, his mind still hazy with the possibility to be in a big production, something that could be so potentially huge and epic like Game of Thrones. After the phone call, his agent had sent him an email. He was the last one to be cast, they were all set to meet the author of the books, George R.R.Martin, and Richard could just not register. He needed a drink or ten, he needed to be outside and hear other people talking to him about it to make it all real. 

But oh, was Richard_ wrong. _The pub was too loud, people were too much, and hearing his friends talking about it just made it all worse, he felt like he could burst, all the nervous energy coming out so strong he could genuinely cry. He stepped out of the pub, lighting up a cigarette. Outside, into the cold night air, he could feel the light buzz from the whisky in his head mixing with the slow burn of the cigarette. He closed his eyes. “Well, fuck” he whispered to himsel, allowing his head to fall back against the wall with a thud, eyes closing. 

“Are you alright, mate?” Came the softest of voices, and even though there was a loud ringing in Richard’s ears, his eyes snapped open. It was a guy, clearly younger than Richard, soft curious, blue eyes. Richard blinked once, twice. 

“What?” he frowned. The cigarette dangling from his fingers burned, he cussed again. The guy laughs and Richard just smiles softly, suddenly shy.

“Nevermind, mate. I see you’re going through a rough night” He says and grins. Richard just shakes his head. 

“I’m fine. Just some big changes” he says and passes a hand through his face, his tangled hair. He really should have brushed it. The guy laughs again and Richard thinks to himself _ why _.

“I hope it’s not the cute hair you’re cutting off” he says and that makes Richard even more shy. “You got fire?” he asks right after, and Richard is sure he could have whiplash from this simple conversation. 

Richard just nods, brings out his matches and lights the cigarette the other guy has on his lips. Up close, his eyes have a hint of green in it. He stares for too long, and quickly averts his eyes back. “I’m Richard” he mumbles, sighing to himself. Why was he like this with people? Sometimes his own brain was a mystery.

The guy smiles while puffing out the smoke, and there it is again, Richard staring for too long. “Taron”.

For a long moment they just stand outside the pub in silence, a car passes by playing Paul McCartney’s Once Upon a Long Ago loudly, and the ringing is back to Richard’s ears. The itching in Richard’s fingers is new though, and he thinks about lighting up another cigarette, but his friends come outside, laughing. “There you are, mate! Let’s go, let’s go drink at my flat” One of them says.

Richard looks at Taron, they both stare for too long, this time. “I guess I’ll see you around, Richard”. It’s what Taron says. This time it’s Richard who laughs, thinking about the possibility of seeing the guy again. Richard leaves with his friends, Games of Thrones momentarily forgotten. When he looks back, Taron is looking too. 

  
Maybe Richard hopes. _ Maybe _.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't actually kow shit about british slang?????? Again, please feel free to correct me!!


End file.
